Compounds of acridanone class occur in nature and acridanone derivatives have been synthesized by chemical means. Acridanone derivatives have been reported to have anti-tumor and anti-viral activities. See Japanese Published Patent Application Nos. 64-40426 of Feb. 10, 1989 and 63-310826 of Dec. 19, 1988. Naturally occurring compounds of the same class have been described as having anti-protozoal and anti-herpetic activities. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,954 of Jan. 13, 1978 and European Publication No. 110 298 of Jun. 13, 1984.
A structural analog of the acridanone cycloferone, namely 10-carboxymethyl-9-acridone dimethyl-aminoethylether chlorhydrate, of the general formula /2/ ##STR3## (where R is hydrogen) has been reported to have interferonogenic activity. The analog is distinguished from cycloferone by a substitution in position 10 of the acridone cycle. See Polish Patent 139 805 of Jul. 31, 1984. The cycloferone analog exhibits lower interferonogenic activity when compared to the compound of the present invention and exhibits the same level of toxicity.